star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker — syn Anakina Skywalkera i senator Padmy Amidali. Miał także siostrę bliźniaczkę Leię. Wielki mistrz Jedi. Urodzony w 19 BBY. Został jednak oddany i wychowany przez Owena i Beru Lars na Tatooine, by chronić go przed ojcem, który przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy. Jego matka zaś zmarła kilka minut po jego narodzinach. Pierwsze dziewiętnaście lat spędził na Tatooine, wychowywany przez wujostwo. W roku 0 BBY jego wuj kupił dwa droidy - R2-D2 oraz C-3PO. To właśnie przez wiadomość robotów został pilotem Rebeli. Poznał Leie, Hana, i Obi-Wan Kenobiego który stał się jego pierwszym mentorem i nauczył go sztuk Jedi. W późniejszym czasie po jego śmierci, Luke pobierał nauki u mistrza Yody. Luke walczył przeciwko Imperium po jasnej stronie mocy. Brał udział między innymi w Bitwie o Yavin,i w Bitwie o Endor. Razem także z Eskadrą Czerwonych zniszczył pierwszą Gwiazdę Śmierci. Przyczynił się także do upadku Sithów, i również nawrócił swego ojca Anakina na jasną stronę mocy. Przez wiele następnych lat latał w Eskadrze Łotrów. Zostal zapamiętany i określany jako Wielki mistrz Jedi. Luke walczył ze swoim klonem, o imieniu Luuke Skywalker. Biografia Młodość thumb|left|Mały Luke Luke wraz z siostrą urodził się na Polis Massa, a jego matka umarła przy porodzie. Tuż przed śmiercią zdążyła nadać dzieciom imiona oraz poprosić Obi-Wana aby pomógł Anakinowi przejść z powrotem na Jasną Stronę Mocy. Obi-Wan Kenobi i Yoda zdecydowali, że skoro dzieci są silne Mocą należy ich rozdzielić. Luke trafi na Tatooine do wujostwa, a Leia trafi do senatora Baila Organy. Obi-Wan obawiając się o moc Luke'a poleciał z nim na Tatooine i udając pustelnika imieniem Ben przyglądał się i chronił chłopca. "Nowa Nadzieja" Pilna Wiadomość thumb|Luke podczas posiłku. thumb|left|Luke i OwenW roku 0 BBY Luke wciąż mieszkający z wujostwem, prosił o zgodę na wyjazd, który Owen corocznie odkładał na kiedy indziej, upierając się, że potrzebuje pomocy na farmie. Mimo obietnic wuja, że wyjedzie, gdy zakupią roboty, denerwował się, bo wiedział, iż są to tylko puste słowa. Bardzo chciał, podobnie jak większość jego kolegów dostać się na Akademie Imperialną. Pewnego dnia Luke zauważyłthumb|Devastator przechwytuje Tantive IV bitwę, lecz gdy o tym opowiedział Biggsowi, który przyleciał w odwiedziny, ten stwierdził, że musiało mu się coś przywidzieć, gdyż wątpił aby była to prawda. Tymczasem na orbicie Tatooine rozgrywała się bitwa pomiędzy statkiem Rebelii a siłami imperialnymi. Statek został przejęty, a w ostatniej chwili z pojazdu wystrzeliła kapsuła ratunkowa z dwoma droidami na pokładzie.full|center|335px Kapsuła ta wylądowała na planecie. Jeden z tych droidów był w posiadaniu planów Gwiazdy Śmierci. Wędrując samotnie przez pustynie zostały złapane przez Jawów, a następnie odsprzedane rodzinie Luke'a. Czyszcząc droidy, Luke odkrył w R2-D2 część nagrania skierowanego do Obi-Wana od Leii Oragny, senator thumb|270px|Luke widzi wiadomość.Alderaanu. Skywalker zachwycony urodą nieznajomej, próbował odtworzyć wiadomość, lecz z marnym skutkiem. Po zdjęciu ogranicznika, robot zaczął udawać, że nic nie pamięta, a po chwili Beru zawołała chłopaka na kolację. Podczas posiłku młodzieniec opowiedział wujostwu o nagraniu i wysunął wątpliwości, że może chodzić o Bena Kenobiego. Owen szorstko temu zaprzeczył oraz skłamał, że Obi-Wan od lat nie żyje. Luke spróbował jeszcze raz namówić wuja na wyjazd do Akademii, lecz usłyszał tą samą odpowiedź cothumb|270px|Luke i Ben Kenobi. zawsze. Wściekły na opiekuna odszedł od stołu i powrócił do czyszczenia droidów. W garażu przerażony C-3PO poinformował, że R2-D2 uciekł. Skywalker wybiegł na zewnątrz i zaczął przeczesywać lornetką okolicę, ale nic nie znalazł. Stwierdziwszy, że musi być już gdzieś daleko, postanowił, że z rana poleci śmigaczem go poszukać. Opuszczenie Tatooine Rankiem po zlokalizowaniu i przybyciu do droida, R2 wciąż powtarzał, że musi odnaleźć Obi-Wana. Nagle zostali zaatakowani przez Tuskenów, z którymi nie mogli sobie poradzić. Z opresji wybawił ich Ben Kenobi, strasząc Ludzi Pustyni okrzykiem Smoka Krayta. Luke po odzyskaniu przytomności zapytał, czy Obi-Wan jest jakimś krewnym Kenobiego. Wtedy to były Jedi wyjawił prawdę o imieniu, a R2-D2 odnalazł się. thumbOpowiedział mu także, że Darth Vader zabił jego ojcathumb|left|Luke trzyma miecz swego ojca., co nie było prawdą, bo Anakin Skywalker i Darth Vader to jedna i ta sama osoba. Przekazał mu miecz jego ojca, powtarzał też, po odsłuchaniu wiadomości, że razem wyruszą na Alderaan. Luke powiedział, że to niemożliwe, bo musi pomóc wujkowi. To powiedziawszy wyruszył na farmę. Ale spotkał tam tylko zwęglone ciała swoich przybranych rodziców. Zmienił zdanie i razem z Benem i droidami udali się do Mos Eisley, do miejscowej kantyny w poszukiwaniu pilota i transportu. Użyli do tego śmigacza X-34, należącego do Luke'a. W drodze do Mos Eisley thumb|260px|Sztuczka umysłowa Jedi W drodze Ben zaprezentował sztuczki umysłowe Jedi, by uniknąć Szturmowców. W kantynie doszło do awantury pomiędzy Luke'iem a dwoma zaczepiającymi go klientami. thumb|270px|Sokół odlatuje!Skończyła się interwencją Kenobiego, który mieczem świetlnym odciął rękę jednemu z nich. Obi-Wanowi udało się namówić Hana Solo by zabrał ich na Alderaan. Nagle do kantyny weszli Szturmowcy, lecz Skywalker wraz z byłym Jedi niepostrzeżenie wymknęli się na zewnątrz. Po sprzedaniu śmigacza chłopaka, udali się na lotnisko, z którego wystartowali wraz z Hanem Solo i Chewbaccą, mimo interwencji oddziału Szturmowców.thumb|left|252px Na Gwieździe Śmierci Na pokładzie Sokoła Millennium Luke przeszedł początek szkolenia, słuchając docinków Solo na temat Mocy. Po thumb|270px|Luke Leia i Han na pokładzie Gwiazdy Śmiercidotarciu do układu, okazało się, że Alderaan został zniszczony przez Gwiazdę Śmierci. Bazie Imperium udało się złapać frachtowiec na promień ściągający. Han ukrył siebie oraz pasażerów w schowkach przemytniczych, dzięki czemu uniknęli złapania. Po wyjściu z kryjówki, na jaw wyszło, że nie mogą odlecieć, gdyż generator promienia wciąż działał. Obi-Wan wziął na siebie zadanie wyłączenia generatora, podczas, gdy reszta ukryje się i poczeka na niego. Po pewnym czasie R2 wykrył, że na stacji bojowej znajduje się Leia, która została uwięziona oraz skazana na śmierć. Po krótkim namawianiu Hana, Luke wraz z Chewiem i Solo ruszyli ją uwolnić, pozostawiając samotnie dwa droidy. Przebrani za thumb|left|255pxSzturmowców, udawali, że chcą przenieść więźnia - Chewbaccę - do innej celi. W bloku więziennym, do którego doszli, rozpętała się strzelanina. Luke uwolnił księżniczkę, jednak na ich spotkanie thumb|270px|Luke i Han w śmietnikuzostały wysłane oddziały Szturmowców. Odcięto im drogę ucieczki, więc zgodnie z poleceniem Leii, wskoczyli do zsypu na śmieci. W środku okazało się, że pod stertą śmieci żyje Dianoga, która zaatakowała Luke'a. Gdy pozbyli się potwora, rozpoczął się proces zgniatania. Będąc coraz bliżej śmierci, R2 udało się wyłączyć zgniatarkę. Po pozbyciu się grupy Szturmowców dotarli do Sokoła, obok którego Obi-Wan walczył z Darth Vaderem. Kenobi dał się zabić, ku rozpaczy młodego Skywalkera. Zaraz po tym głos Bena nakazał Luke'owi ucieczkę. Niszcząc przez przypadek parę imperialnych myśliwców, udało im się zbiec z Gwiazdy Śmierci. Większość sprzętu została zabrana fregatami typu Nebulon-B. Bitwa o Yavin Uciekinierzy polecieli do bazy rebeliantów, znajdującej się na Yavinie 4, nie wiedząc, że Imperium umieściło na thumb|left|270px|Luke wsiada do X-Wingastatku urządzenie naprowadzające. Gwiazda Śmierci ruszyła za nimi. Na planecie jeden z dowódców Sojuszu Rebeliantów, Jan Dodonna, opracował plan zniszczenia stacji bojowej, który polegał na trafieniu pociskiem w dwumetrowy szyb wentylacyjny. Wedge Antilles wyraził wątpliwości co do wykonalności zadania, ale Luke powiedział, że to możliwe. Młody Skywalker dołączył do Eskadry Czerwonych, do której należeli Wedge i Biggs. Wraz z nimi zaatakował Gwiazdę Śmierci, która przybyła by zniszczyć bazę Rebelianów. full|center|335pxJednemu z pilotów udało się oddać strzał w stronę szybu, lecz okazało się, że chybił. Podczas szturmu zginęli Biggs oraz cała reszta Eskadry oprócz Luke'a i Wegde, którego myśliwiec został uszkodzony. Luke lecąc korytarzem prowadzącym do szybu, miał na ogonie trzy myśliwce Imperium. Darth Vader, który pilotował jeden z nich, wyczuł, że Moc w młodym Skywalkerze jest thumb|260px|Przyjęcie po wygranejsilna. Gdy Czarny Lord miał zestrzelić X-Winga, Han Solo szybciej nacisnął na spust, uniemożliwiając zestrzelenie Luke'a. Chłopak posłuchał rady starego Bena, wyłączył komputer sterowniczy i poddał się działaniu Mocy. Wystrzelił pocisk, niszczący Gwiazdę Śmierci, po czym wraz z paroma pozostałymi statkami powrócił na Yavin. Tam razem z Hanem i Chewiem został odznaczony przez Leię. Rebelianci jednak musieli uciekać z Yavina. "Imperium kontraatakuje" Na trzy lata po wydarzeniach z nowej nadziei rebelianci mieli bazę na zimowej planecie Hoth na której mieszkały groźne wampy. Luke wysłany na misje zwiadowczą znalazł sondy imperium. Chwilę później został zaatakowany znienacka przez groźną, głodną wampę. Zabiła Tautauna i wzięła za nogi Luke' a. Luke zmarznięty, przeziębiony został w jaskini nie odwracając uwagi wampy od mięsa. Luke zauważył że w śniegu leży jego miecz świetlny. Padawan przyciągnął do siebie miecz świetlny uwalniając się z jaskini wampy. Wampa wreszcie oderwała się od mięsa atakując Luka. Luke odciął jej rękę i uciekł z jaskini. Gdy Luke zamarzał widział w oddali ducha Bena Kenobi mówiącego mu by udał się na układ Dagobah gdyż tam jest jego mistrz który nauczy go bycia Jedi. Luke chwilę potem stracił przytomność. Na szczęście Han znalazł go wo ostatnim momencie i przyłożył do rozciętego boku swojego tauatuna. Następnego ranka odnalazł ich jeden z Łotrów. Luke został poddany leczeniu. Następnie wybucha bitwa o Hoth, a jednym z jej uczestników jest Luke, który ręcznie rozwalił At-At'a. Po bitwie, zgodnie z poleceniem Obi-Wana wraz z R2-D2 udaje się na bagnistą planetę Dagobah, gdzie po wylądowaniu spotyka nieznanego mu stworka, którym chwilę później okazuje się być Mistrz Jedi Yoda. Zaczyna się jego szkolenie, podczas którego Yoda uczy go korzystać z Mocy. Udaje się do jaskini, w której wydaje mu się, że spotyka Dartha Vadera. Pokonuje go, niszcy maskę, w której widzi siebie. Potem podczas ćwiczeń wyczuwa, że Leia i Han są w niebezpieczeństwie i z tego powodu, mimo ostrzeżeń Yody i ducha Obi-Wana wyrusza na planetę Bespin do miasta w chmurach. Niestety Luke przybył za późno, gdyż schwytany wraz z Leią, Chewbaccą i C3-PO Han Solo został już zamrożony. Spotkał tam jednak Vadera, z którym wdał się w walkę, podczas której stracił dłoń i dowiedział się, iż Vader jest jego ojcem. Mimo, iż Vader próbował go przeciągnąć na Ciemną Stronę Mocy(nawet wizją obalenia Imperatora) Luke się nie dał i uciekł, skąd uratowała go już wolna Leia, Chewbacca i Lando Calrissian. Robot zrobił mu nową rękę, która w porównaniu z wcześniejszą ręką ojca miała sztuczną skórę. Powrót Jedi W roku 4 ABY Luke Skywalker powrócił na Tatooine ofiarował Jabbie the Huttowi dwa droidy(C3-PO i R2-D2) w zamian za oddanie im zamrożonego Hana Solo, który znajdował się u niego. Gangster jednak odmówił i schwytał jego przyjaciół (Chewie'go wtrącił do lochu a Leię użył jako ozdoby u swego boku), więc Luke sam osobiście udał się do jego pałacu, gdzie został wrzucony na pożarcie ulubionemu potworowi Jabby - Rancornowi. Skywalker mimo braku miecza świetlnego zdołał go pokonać, za co Jabba skazał jego i Hana na pożarcie przez Sarlacca, który trawił swoją ofiarę przez 1000 lat. Na miejscu Luke odzyskał swój(już zielony) miecz świetlny, który miał R2-D2. Nad legowiskiem Sarlacca rozpętała się bitwa, w której Jabba the Hutt został uduszony przez Leię łańcuchem, którym ten ją trzymał, a Boba Fetta pożarł Sarlacc. Po bitwie nad gniazdem Sarlacca Luke powrócił na Dagobah, gdzie zastał Yodę już starego, schorowanego i w dniu jego śmierci. Jednak przedtem odbył z nim długą rozmowę, podczas której dowiedział się również, iż jest jeszcze jeden Skywalker. Gdy Yoda umiera śmiercią naturalną zjawia się duch Obi-Wana Kenobiego, od którego dowiaduje się, że drugim Skywalkerem jest jego bliźniacza siosta - Leia. Gdy trafia do bazy Rebeliantów dowiaduje się, że Imperium Galaktyczne buduje drugą Gwiazdę Śmierci o znacznie większej sile rażenia niż pierwsza. Postanawia, że pomoże w misji wyłączenia jej pola ochronnego na pobliskim księżycu Endorze, gdzie zostaje schwytany przez Ewoki i wybawiony przez C3-PO(którego Ewoki uznały za boga) oraz jego własną Moc. Mówi Lei, że Darth Vader to ich ojciec oraz że ona jest jego siostrą i że idzie nawrócić ojca na Jasną Stronę Mocy. Następnie Luke udaje, że się poddał, by dostać się na Gwiazdę Śmierci, gdzie spotyka ojca, który stawia go przez oblicze Imperatora Palpatine'a(Dartha Sidiousa). Imperator podsyca w Luke'u nienawiść i gniew, by przeciągnąć go na Ciemną Stronę Mocy i zastąpić nim Dartha Vadera. Początkowo Luke się nie daje, lecz później wybucha i pokonuje swojego ojca, lecz nie zabija go. Wtedy oświadcza przed Sidiousem, że nie jest Sithem, lecz Jedi. Imperator widząc, że już nic nie zrobi torturuje Luke'a Błyskawicami Mocy, a później chce go zabić, lecz w jego obronie staje.... Vader. Bierze swego Mistrza w ręce i zabija, a Luke go zabiera i chce uratować ojca, lecz niestety nie udaje mu się to. Anakin Skywalker umiera, a syn zabiera jego ciało, ewakuuje się z Gwiazdy Śmierci, która na chwilę potem zostaje zniszczona przez Rebeliantów. Zgodnie z obyczajami Jedi pali ciało Dartha Vadera na Endorze i bierze udział w zabawie z okazji pokonania Imperium Galaktycznego, przygotowanej przez Ewoki. Tam ukazują mu się duchy Obi-Wana, Yody, a chwilę później też jego ojca w postaci Rycerza Jedi. Po pokonaniu Imperium Galaktycznego Po pokonaniu Imperium Galaktycznego Luke Skywalker został ostatnim Jedi. Wziął na swojego padawana Leię, którą wyszkolił. Poza tym poszukiwał drogi do siedliska Sithów na Exegol, by je ostatecznie zniszczyć. Ten plan zakończył się niepowodzeniem, choć niewiele brakowało, a to co osiągnął zapisywał w księdze..Zamierzał też odbudować istniejący niegdyś(jeszcze przed Imperium w czasach Republiki Galaktycznej) Zakon. Szkolił padawanów. Wkrótce kochającym się Hanowi i Lei rodzi się podatny na Moc syn, Ben Solo. Był on podatny na Moc, więc sam najwyższy wódz Snoke się nim od początku zainteresował. Z tego powodu matka oddała go na szkolenie do Luke'a. W czasie szkolenia na Mistrza Jedi Luke wyczuł w nim Ciemną Stronę Mocy. W obawie, że Ben się jej podda postanowił go zabić. Poszedł do niego w nocy i włączył miecz świetlny, nie zabił jednak ucznia. Ben jednak się jednak obudził i zaatakował oraz zabił resztę padawanów Luke' a. Tak Ben Solo przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy i wymordował resztę padawanów Luke' a. Przebudzenie Mocy Po przejściu Bena Solo na Ciemną Stronę Mocy Luke obwiniał się za to, co się stało i udał się na wygnanie. Wówczas nikt nie wiedział co się z nim stało. W rzeczywistości udał się w miejsce pierwszej świątyni Jedi mieszczącej się na odległej planecie Ahch-To. Tam mieszkał przez następne lata. Jego odnalezienie było jednak możliwe. Niezbędnym do tego narzędziem były dwie części mapy, które wskazywały miejsce pobytu Luke' a. Gdy Ruch Oporu zdołał uzyskać obie części tej mapy na Ahch-To przylecieli Rey wraz z Chewbaccą i R2-D2. Ostatni Jedi Luke nadal obawiał się własnej pychy i dlatego odmówił szkolenia Rey na Rycerza Jedi. Z czasem jednak, pod wpływem nagrania przedstawiającego dawną wypowiedź jego siostry, Lei Luke zgodził się na udzielenie Rey trzech lekcji. Ostatecznie udzielił jednak tylko dwóch z nich. Po tym, jak Rey odleciała z Ahch-To Luke zdecydował się zniszczyć Drzewo Mocy. Z pomocą przyszedł mu duch mistrza Yody, od którego Luke usłyszał, że ma przekazać Rey wiedzę, którą dawniej posiadł od niego samego oraz Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Na niedługo później gdy Ruch Oporu prawie poniósł już klęskę z Najwyższym Porządkiem Luke postanowił udzielić pomocy. Za pomocą iluzji przeniósł się duchem z Ahch-To na miejsce bitwy Ruchu Oporu z Najwyższym Porządkiem, gdzie wyszedł na przeciw Kylo Renowi(Benowi Solo).Tam stoczył z nim walkę, po czym umarł, w wyniku wysiłku, jakiego włożył w to, by stać się projekcą Mocy. Dzięki Mocy jego śmierć wyczuli zarówno Rey, jak i Leia. Skywalker Odrodzenie(jako Duch Mocy) W 35 ABY Luke powrócił jako Duch Mocy, by namówić zrezygnowaną Rey do dalszej walki. Kiedy dziewczyna chciała wyrzucić jego dawny miecz świetlny w ogień, on go złapał i oddał Rey. Podarował też jej drugi miecz świetlny należący wcześniej do jego siostry. Później ukazał się jeszcze raz Rey, kiedy po pokonaniu Palpatine' a ta przyszła na dawną farmę Larsów. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Wśród kandydatów do roli Luke'a znajdowali się tacy aktorzy jak Will Seltzer, Andrew Stevens, Robby Benson, Robert Englund, Charles Martin Smith i William Katt. Kategoria:Jedi ery nowego zakonu Kategoria:Jedi ery Imperium Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Piloci Eskadry Łotrów Kategoria:Klan Skywalker'ów Kategoria:Farmerzy Kategoria:Klan Lars'ów Kategoria:Piloci Sojuszu Rebeliantów Kategoria:Członkowie Sojuszu Rebeliantów Kategoria:Wielcy Mistrzowie Jedi Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum Kategoria:Jedi ery Revana Kategoria:Jedi